1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a digital reading device, especially relates to a digital reading device with cosmetic function.
2. Description of Related Art
With highly developments on the internet technology, transmission of electric messages is getting more important. Wide usages of the internet make it possible for obtaining a huge amount of messages in a short time thereby bring up the popularity of digital reader. A conventional digital reader usually utilizes a display device for displaying messages and an input device for interacting with a user. The display device is usually a liquid crystal panel.
On the other hand, an appearance of an individual is taking more weight in the modernization of the society. Skin is covering the human body not only protecting the body, but also determining the first impression of other people. Therefore, cosmetic methods in need have constantly been developed. Conventional cosmetic method is directed to smear cosmetic or a medicine on the skin directly. However, owing to the direct contact of the chemical component of the cosmetic or medicine with the skin, a variety of side effects may possibly occur. The chemical components of the cosmetic can be replaced with natural ones, however, there exists constrains on smearing cosmetic everywhere due to the limits on location, time and personal privacy.
Photo-cosmetic is a newly developed technology on skin care. The photo-cosmetic normally includes a process of irradiating a light to the skin first, and makes the energy of light be transferred into thermal or chemical energy after the light is absorbed by the skin, so as to lead to series reactions in the skin and to increase the hyperplasia and activation of the cell. Laser light and pulse light are commonly used as the light sources in the photo-cosmetic process.
Among the photo-cosmetic processes, the laser light or pulse light source may cause hazards on the skin surface or sensitive organs (e.g. eye) due to intense energy thereof. Photo-cosmetic may eliminate side effects of the conventional skin cosmetic, but the complicated operation procedure and the large equipment still lead to high cost and difficult operation for those who have needs of safe and convenient make-up or cosmetic at home.